Forbidden Fruits
by Dark Videl
Summary: Her life was already complicated but falling into a new world Videl finds new probelms. Falling for Gohan she learns to trust and love like never before. Realizing this it made the sweet strains of happiness reailty. It's the matter of true love [Dropped]
1. Meeting!

_Forbidden Fruits___

**A/N: **This is some what like the wonderful romance of Shooting and falling! 

Except people, there's a whole new adventure and some new casts.

Please enjoy and as always Gohan/Videl _0^^0_ please review _\[o_o]/_

PG13

Romance/general (?)

Gohan/Videl- DBZ casts & OC.

_[Gohan-You know what they say about forbidden fruit…_

_Yeah she knew…_

_Gohan-They say it's the sweetest...]_

Please give this story a chance thanks very much and please review.

**_Prologue-_**

**[]]]]]]]]]]]]]]][]]]]]][[[[[[[[[]**

The clouds began to clear upon the horizon the sun was allowed to peak through. 

Green damped grass and tress swayed slowly at the command of the evening winds. Below there stood a small group of young adults a man and two women to be precise.

They sung in perfect harmony with the other which seemed to bring out even more perfection in the scenery. 

"Finally it's getting sunny again!" the male stretched after they finished.

The older of the women nodded, "I still don't get it at all why where are here! It's pointless"

"Serenity" the youngest of the group shook her head, "She may have been a--"

"Hussy" the male interrupted.

"An annoying?" Serenity asked, "oh and selfish! A conceited backstabbing gold digging son of a-"

Getting a heavy cough from the sapphire haired male Serenity grunted and pushed some blonde curly hair from her indigo eyes.

The ebony haired woman sighed, "Even if father won't show the respect though she doesn't truly deserve it"

"Speech girl" the male grinned broadly.

She ignored him, "We should at least show some respect even the tiniest to be fair… we all know nobody is or can ever be truly perfect! Accidents happen--"

"She was the queen of that! Remember the woman nearly drowned Serenity and even caught it on tape as a cherished memory"

"Almost" Serenity muttered.

"Videl. Videl. VIDEL!! Oi! Oh at the time she nearly got you to permanently stay in a deep sleep Videl?" the male replied.

"Tori" Videl warned.

"Listen to yourself Videl! The woman even sent the mod after me guys! I nearly became X- Tori! Do you know how much therapy it took me to look gain my confidence back?"

Videl rolled her eyes, "Ok, ok! I admit it Tori she was a tad… ok really, really selfish and really wanted to make sure we weren't the heiress's and heir of dad's money later on"

"So that explains why she wanted to get pregnant so fast" Tori rubbed his chin, "significant… ah and yet intriguing"

"Sherlock how long have you not know that?" Serenity grinned, "Too long huh?"

Tori blushed crimson and looked away embarrassed, "Your crazy sister"

"And you're our overprotective brother Tori" Serenity teased.

Videl stood up from sitting on the grass, "Hey you guys remember years back when mother left before that _woman_ came?"

They nodded.

"Well… I can't believe I'm saying this but … do you believe there's life out there" she thrust her hand to the sky "Behind what the eyes can see? Beyond our discovery?"

Her brother and sister looked at her them the other then at her. Finally the two busted out laughing leaving Videl quite irritated by their reaction.

Serenity wiped the tears from her eyes and smiled assuring to her sibling, "Videl, you cannot believe that… well you can… but what makes you truly believe it you never did before"

The two sisters sweat dropped seeing Tori roll along the damp grass like some fool, "Lunatic" they muttered.

"But think about it! That guy that came about the time I was four he had a tail! And he was boasting about being a prince of something! Momma had a tail and we all had a tail when we where born! It's in the files you both saw it! Remember he even tried to kill father because momma wouldn't come with him? They argued in some strange language but we all understood it because our grandparents who visited once every month taught us! Everything partially matches up this can't be some 'freaking coincidence' now can it?"

Serenity turned to Tori, "So what do you think Sherlock?"

"Uh" Tori sat up dusting his clothes off, "Uhm… hehe…She did wake up in the destroyed parlor when she looked at the moon when she was a tiny brat"

Videl rolled her eyes once more, "But haven't you been fueled to think that? To search and find answers?!"

They blinked, "Uhm…. Nnnnnnooooo"

Videl sighed, "Ok you guys collect the stuff I'll go on ahead with my bike"

Nodding Tori went to collect the leftovers and Serenity set off to collect their possessions.  

**[Moments later]**

Videl sighed yawning after sitting to stench her legs wishing she could fly instead of all this driving.

She wondered looking in the sky why it was growing dark without a cloud in the sky or being close to noon.

"Hum?" she looked around hearing a slight twitching. She wondered why again her brother and sister still haven't caught up. She knew she was great on a motorcycle but she did hear them a few minutes before.

The forest was a mystical and mysterious one and knew that for a long time. Everyone who've every lived in the moutons or taken a trip there would or should realize with the power it gave off.

"Serenity? Tori? This is NOT funny! Tori I know this is your type of joke I'll beat the crap out of you if you don't stop playing!" Videl threaten.

There was no wind no sounds as she rode in deeper into the forest. She drove slower than usual making sure to catch her brother or her sister. 

"This is NOT funny" Videl murmured brushing a stray ebony hair from her ivory colored face, "If I ever catch those two-"

Her heart began to beat faster being so quiet she thought of course it would explode from her insides.

Videl shook her head, "_*Not a good visual…I've never and shall not become a wuss!*_… ok breathe…"

Not paying attention to the high bump ahead Videl lost her balance and which sent her flying.

Bracing herself she managed she bounce off the tree with her feet instead of hitting it head on.

"Oh that hurts" she then sat up upon her knees, "That bike isn't gonna be in the shop forever"

getting onto her feet Videl looked at her bike, "Your outta luck baby, you're not fixable believe me I know bikes… if I get a fabulous help there's hope yet…" she took a last glance at her bike, "Dad's gonna flip… oh well I'll use my new black one… sadly though I prefer it over red"

Her footsteps gave her chills beyond words sending freezing sentiment up and down her spine.

The monster she always surpassed within her awoke… fear. What a beast and to come out at a time like this. She could barely see her hands before her own face, "_*Now I wish I let them paint my fingers a neon or a glow in the dark*" she blinked, "nuah"_

She had no hope of overcoming the fear or gaining the upper hand while this beast lay heavily upon her lungs.

Damn! Damn! _Dammit!!_

Time now truly lost all its meaning as she clawed through the darkness searching for some source of light. In the past she'd laugh at the fear of night and darkness but now this forest brought the most frightening thoughts to her.

In all her life Videl had never struggled to hold herself together well… besides going off when she was really…

Videl shook her head, "Stay with one's self…deep big breaths… kill Tori when you get within the distance of him…" 

Now she did truly hear the thunderous heartbeat and her laborious breathing.

"_*I won't let it win…fear can be a powerful thing if you let it…Kami knows* though you can't control anything or anyone around you… you sure as damn can control yourself" Videl jumped over a small creek landing gracefully._

"You're drowning in uncertainty and fear Videl! Don't embrace fear for it's the enemy" she scolded herself remembering she had told herself this as a child. 

Videl blinked and tapped the ground beneath her hesitantly, "This seems" she gasped, "unsssttttaaaabbbbllllleee"

The ground had ripped right beneath her without a notice. Her world had shifted and tilted right then and there.

Her surroundings of wild flowers that she never had seen before but she wasn't a nature person to be honest.

Was that an _angel_?

Oh _Kami _she was at her end already and yet some many things she wished she had accomplished.

Getting married and having a family, well that was thrown out the window along with finding her path of a career. Fate had a nasty way of turning thins" She was either rally dying or she was hallucinating for she heard he mother's voice.

She saw some many colors… colors only the imagination could dream of and truly there where lovely.

Then her whole mind followed by her whole body began to shut off… soon there was completely nothing only pure darkness.

Then that too seemed to vanish.

Gohan stood up brushing his hands against his spandex pants, "_*As a child I truly didn't like this guy… but he grew on me…*"" he looked at the other grave, "*_And she did too… but we where different that's for sure… there wasn't a true connection … she wasn't truly mine… she loved him more than I could ever imagine or hope to feel*_"_

"You all right?" Goku asked touching his son's shoulder.

Gohan sighed then gave his father an assuring somewhat smile, "uh sure dad"

He'd kill them both! Whether he wanted to admit it or. She had died in his arms and her new mate was thrown out of the ship by the crash. Even though everyone claimed it was an accident her mat's parents never stopped blaming him.

"What the heck is that noise?"Krillian asked.

"A monster?" Sharpener asked.

Everyone rolled their eyes, "We know a monster Sharpener"

"It sounds more saiyan to me though" Goku rubbed his chin.

"Who wants to look?" Yamcha asked.

They all looked at the other expectedly before they looked at Gohan.

Gohan sighed lifting his hands in the air, "All right! All right… big babies Kami"

Goku and the there pouted, "I'm no baby"

"WO"

Hearing Gohan's shock the small group of men flew down to the hill gaping the sight.

Gohan sat next to the form of the still woman lying on the grass.

"I told you it was saiyan" Goku muttered.

"She's a pretty thing eh Gohan?" Goku grinned nudging his son.

Gohan cleared his throat, "Wonder who lost her" he moved the ebony hair from her neck, "She's not mated if she is not correctly"

"Hello there?" Krillian poke her getting sweat drops from the group, "Knocked out like a light"

"We should take her to Chichi" Goku suggested, "Or she'll kill me if I don't"

Videl gasped sitting up abruptly shocking the group.

"T-take it easy! You have an awful bruise there and you'll hurt yourself! Does anything hurt?"

"My toes"

Gohan raised an eyebrow, "Your"

"That's the only part that doesn't hurt now" Videl winced.

"Your safe now" he offered her a hand. Videl in the past would have declined and turned away but his cheerful mood at a time like this helped, "So what's your name?"

It seemed to her he understood her language otherwise she'd be even more lost then now. But seriously where was sure? This place didn't look like the forest she was just in, "uhm Videl"

"Gohan" he replied looking to see if any tension would be given off but none.

"So how'd you get in such a place here without company?" Goku asked.

"I was here with my brother and sister of course" she bit her tongue. Why was she snapping at him when she barely knew no, she didn't even know their names? She was having one heck of a day and the throbbing in her head along with numerous of pains was getting to her. Why was it so warm all of a sudden? Looking into the sky it was somewhat a different shade of blue hues. Strange….

[I don't know but I know the future chapter shall be better… I tend to be shaking on prologues sometimes thanks and please review]


	2. Blissful!

Forbidden Fruits

A/N: Don't own DBZ and thanks for the reviews. 8

_[] [] []_

"_*This is not sage forest….it's too bizarre looking too… I mean they look human enough… maybe this is how the other side of the world looks… oh yeah Videl your losing it! You've been there before…* H-How did… who I…"_

Before she could finish murmuring her thoughts where interrupted by the throbbing pains of her head.

She opened her eyes once more seeing twelve or was it eight men? No she shook her head it was four men.

She felt the urge to fight like the blood running through her veins yelled and encouraged her to do. However this was the first time in so many years she felt cowering… but she couldn't pin on why.

"_*Damn a time to feel weak…*"_

Was this all a trick? She didn't recall any of their clothes in any locals of any town or city in the whole world. She was thankful for those numerous world voyages her father always walked her into no matter what. But how did she get here and why did she come of all people.

She looked at the man kneed beside her finally came into full and clear view unlike before.

When her eyes fell upon his deep brown eyes she felt the frozen with authority emotions staring intently.

Videl instinctively knew his eyes where taking in everything about her.

It was far harder for her to breathe than ever before and her headache became more excruciating.

How could she believe his promise of safety? Fact being she didn't know the man nor did she even know where she was. Honestly she wouldn't fell truly safe until she was at her house.

To keep herself from wailing in pain Videl kept her eyes tightly shut and her body stiff.

"_*Deep breaths…*"_

Videl had no explanations of why and what caused her to be here!! 

What truly happened when she passed that creek? Everything seemed the same. But it was clear she wasn't nowhere near what she called home.

Videl opened her eyes looking at the grass, "*When I was a child… I was…" her murmurs seized when another pain ripped through her, "Dammit"

"Miss. Can you get up?" Krillian asked, "If you can't--"

Videl placed her hand up signally him to stop and gave them a weak smile, "Uhm sure I can"

Goku blinked and Gohan looked skeptically beside her.

Videl hugged her folded knees and rested her forehead upon them, "_*Inner peace*"_

"Why don't we finish our business until you recuperate for us to take you to Chichi" Yamcha suggested.

Videl nodded, "Sure why not. I'm not going anywhere" the vertigo waves along with the staggering pains filled her body once more.

Gohan stood, "Ok…. If you need anything just holler for us"

Videl nodded again, "Sure... *_I'm not going anywhere for a while that's for sure*_"

"Don't force yourself k? Just relax and try to get yourself back together again" his gentle concern was genuine she thought.

"So is uhm…are you married?" he knew hi mother would have conked him in the head for asking. It was something like a rule not to ask women that, or how old they are.

"No…_*Nor shall I ever be thank you*"_

There was no true plan in marriage for her even though she wanted children. She did believe in love at first sight as well as when the time is right. However the one night fling wasn't in her plans for she'd make sure of that.

"Do you remember anything besides your name?" Goku asked.

Videl didn't make eye contact but in normal cases she'd think he was crazy "I remember my family that's for sure… and where I live"

"Are you planning on staying here?" Gohan asked.

"_*what's with the questions?* at the moment yes" Videl nodded._

"You surely don't mean here_ here_ correct?"

"Why is it your concern where I'll be staying? _*Go away and let me think dammit!*_"

"Well for one it's just a question. Two it's against my ideals to leave an injured woman here miles away from the city and civilization alone! Third when you're healed you can spend your life doing whatever you please but until then"

"It's been an hour now…it isn't the best for you to be here with the damp grass and the weather" Gohan moved her ebony hair from beside, "Yep, it's getting really swollen! Like I was saying you'd better follow us… a nap should do you good. My mom will fix you up and then you can go about your life when you're healed" he stood up again, "Well?" he asked her expectedly and lend out his hand, "Deal?"

Videl blinked and found herself stuttering and not knowing what to say, "Uh…" her eyes met his and it seemed like sweet eternity.

She got up with his help and the two strangers resembling separated lovers.                                                                                                     

Goku cleared his throat, "No matter how we all love these cherished moments shall we be going now? Or wait until I'm an old grandfather"

The two blushed adverting the others eyes and looked at Goku.

"How sweet they're blushing" Krillian grinned before looking at the sun, "Kami, Eighteen's gonna kill me"

Yamcha laughed, "Ah being married is a great and yet a horrible thing eh short-stuff?"

Krillian followed taking flight, "First the baldy l jokes now this? You never quit do ya?"

After Goku took flight Gohan hovered patiently side the gawking Videl.

"You ok? Are you up to flying?"

"Uhm well…_* Of course not!__ I've never flown in my entire life!! Are they nuts? Or am I? Dad did say that he saw momma fly so humans have the ability… we just need to re-teach ourselves. Then again dad is kind of a quack without wine*_ well…" she let out a yelp.

Gohan held her tight and close against his chest and flew into the sunset sky ahead, "Sorry about that" Gohan apologized with a sheepish grin, "It's almost dinnertime and you know" he just trailed off after saying so.

She looked below her and her hair blew in all sorts of directions, "My gosh_…*Have I stumbled into an unknown civilization? Or did I really bump my head and we're driving*_"

Videl closed her eyes, "_*Wake up! Wake up*_"

Gohan looked down at her before cracking a small smile "You have flown before correct?"

Videl looked up then back at the areas they passed, "Uh sure… it's like riding a bike… very uh simple"

Gohan nodded "Sure…though I never heard of that analogy before"

****

**Later**

Gohan poured out some tea in the kitchen. He found himself somewhat responsible for her safety with the flicker of gratification from the cerulean eyes woman. 

Had she been left there to perish by a deceiving mate? Or just by a selfish lover? But then again she should be able to fly for even the youngest of toddlers could. If Videl knew this answer, she intended to keep it hidden to herself.

When touching her neck it felt the finest of silk he'd ever had touch.

_Flash…Back…_

Gohan saw the house upon the horizon. 

He looked down at Videl "Is your head clearing?"

Videl stuttered "Uhm…sort of…"

"Recall where you're staying?"

"Ah Motel 6?" Videl shook her head, "*_Ugh… no a five star hotel is better*"_

"Never heard of it! Where is it?"

Videl shrugged "Almost everywhere I guess. It depends where you are! Haven't you heard of it?"

"Still never seen or heard of it"

"That's impossible!" Videl gasped astonished, "Seriously though partially every town and city has at least one or is getting one! _*__West__ _City___, __Satan__ _City___, __Auburn__ _City___…*"_

"Well it is dammit _*I can't stand being called a liar! Never has been one since I could remember…*_"

"Ok! Ok _*Embarrassing… man I need an aspirin*_" Videl but her lip and they formed a thin frown.

"_*Chill out Gohan!__ Breathe*" Gohan murmured something what Videl couldn't understand but only picked up some words._

"_*he's speaking another language like momma… maybe then….*"_

"We're here, mom's gonna take a look at that head and your injuries for 'ya! She's making the family favorite tonight"

"_*great nose*" Videl mentally congratulated and saw the house below the._

"So whose graves were back there?" Videl asked when they landed. It took much effort for Videl to finish the question. There seemed to be a long chilly silence. The darkness was thickening and she for one welcomed it with open arms. For she hoped she'd awake on the grass with Tori looking at her amused and the worried Serenity.

"My mate" he spoke this so coldly Videl clutched to herself to keep warm.

_End…of…flashback…._

A/N: Please review and thanks for those who reviewed the prologue.

Kisses….

Videl Briefs


	3. Infuriation!

**Forbidden Fruits…**

I'm not in the mood today I had another person do this for they cannot understand concepts but no problem I guess, though I don't usually do this… 

Ok here is a short A/N since I got a sort of flamer's review from someone I shall not mention.

Anyways if you're a Gohan/Videl fan you should know by reading my stories or my bio or maybe my site I loath fanfics that have them separated. Now to the person who, quote: "hate me" for I don't know what. If they hate GV the couple then (sticks tongue out) but if they love it like me you'd bests read the story the chapters again for Gohan never had a mate before, that woman was his friend and best friend who died. 

I don't like it when people never at least put their e-mail's there, anyways that's my A/N I'm working on Chapter two. If I wasn't a GV fan strictly then why would it be in this section? Anyways Happy Thanksgiving to everyone…

Review please…

**PS** What Gohan meant as 'My mate' depending upon might have a different meaning per say ugh I hate ruing stuff (Thanks a lot) but that's not the whole thing, maybe next time people would email me asking before they accuse me of not loving Gohan/Videl for I do more than any couple. Hate is truly a strong word YOUR WOULD BE KILLER!(), but I'm not going to get uhm you know so 'till then….

%Kisses%

Videl Briefs

平成15年11月27日


End file.
